Chase Summers
by sk8r-gurl420
Summary: a new mechanic comes to town and has steve a run for his money
1. Default Chapter

Today was a normal day in Tulsa Oklahoma there was 4 teenagers were walking down a street when they heard a loud yell when they came to a house there was a person underneath a car. When the person came out from underneath the car and started yelling " WELL IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME FIXING YOUR GOD DAMN CAR TAKE IT TO THE DX!" then she said "I'm going out so see ya" then she started walking and bumped into Two Bit and Steve and said "watch it" then she walked away.   
  
STEVES POV   
  
"Damn she was fine" Two bit said with a mischevious smirk on his face. "What??" I said "well she was a mechanic and you're a mechanic well maybe instead of you fixing my car I could go to her and she could fix my car and I could see her and well ya know" he said "Two bit she wasn't a blond and you only go for blonds so there's an issue there" Soda said. "Well ill change to go for her hair was…..was…… well I don't know what color her hair was I wasn't looking at her hair I was looking at her ass. So does that make me a bad person?? Huh? Can you tell me??" Two bit said. "Well Two bit your kinda screwed there because I'm going to ask her out how about that?" I said "You suck man you know I like her but then you go after her but its probly a good match cuz she's into cars and so are you and any ways id only use her for one night but ya I got to go cuz I have to baby sit Tracy so ill catch ya on the flip side peace!" we kept on walking and then the girls dad walks out and yells " Chase get your ass back here!! You got to do the dishes! What the hell are you looking at?" "Nothing but a huge jackass" i said then we walked over to the Dx and we seen her she was talking to Joe the owner of the Dx and when they got over there Joe said to steve "You got some compotion Steve" Why do i got compotion?" i said "Well weve got a new mechanic for when your at school Steve meet Chase Summers, Chase meet Steve Randle." She looked at him and grinned shyly. 


	2. The New Job

"Um Joe can i talk to you? Outside." Steve said  
  
"Ya sure Soda show her around the shop for me will ya?" Joe said  
  
"Ok" he said  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"Joe you hired a new mechanic why did you hire a new mechanic?" Steve asked  
  
"Umm I hired a mechanic for when your at school and you've been asking for days off and now you   
  
can have them is that a problem?" Joe said  
  
"No i guess not, is she ever going to work with me? Steve asked  
  
"Ya actually today is there a problem?"   
  
"No" Steve said   
  
"How about this one do you want to know her name?" Joe asked  
  
"Hell ya what is it?"Steve asked  
  
"Its Chase Summers" Chase said standing right behind Steve  
  
"Nice to meet you Im Steve Randle" Steve said putting his hand out and she shook it.  
  
"So Joe when do I start? chase asked  
  
"Today if thats possible?" Joe Asked  
  
"Ya sure let me go for like 20 minutes ok?" chase asked  
  
"Sure Steve take her you know what its like in this neighbour hood." Joe said  
  
"Ya sure see ya." steve said  
  
Chase's POV  
  
"Steve how long have you been a mechanic?" i asked  
  
"Umm about since i was 12. How long for you?" Steve asked   
  
"Since I was 5 so for a long time." she laughed a shyly  
  
"So where are we going?" He asked  
  
"Umm just down the street im going to the dingo" chase said "Im going there because my   
  
dad is probably there i got to tell him i got a job." chase said as she lit a cigarette.  
  
When we got to the Dingo we walked in and chase walked in and didn't see her dad so he went to   
  
the bartender and bought 2 packs of smokes.  
  
When we got back to the DX there were 2 cars there waitingto get some service so we got to work.  
  
"You know those two cars would of took me around 2 hours and we were done in a hour." Steve said  
  
"Ya I guess we make a good team but any ways i got to go so ill see ya tomorrow bye." I said 


	3. the fight

Chapter 3  
  
"Chase wait!" Steve said  
  
"Yeah?" she called back  
  
"Umm I'm going to the nightly double Its a movie place anyways do you want to go?" Steve asked  
  
"Sure what time? I could meet you back here for the movie." she said   
  
"How about I pick you up and we walk to the movie together." he asked  
  
"Umm sure you got a pen?" she asked  
  
"Here what do you need it for?" he asked  
  
"Give me your arm I'm going to give you my address." she said as she was writing on steves arm it said  
  
4605 48th Ave  
  
Chase's Address  
  
"Oh and before i go what are you going to pick me up?" she asked  
  
"Umm around 8:30 and we'll go for some food. Ok?"he asked  
  
"Tuff enough see you at 8:30 Stevie boy."she laughed "Like your new nicname?" she called back  
  
"You bet Chaser I'll see you in a half an hour." he said smirking  
  
She walked off  
  
At Chase's House  
  
"Dad I'm home." she called "Hmm guess he's not home." She walked in to the bathroom and had a quick shower. She got to her bedroom and put on a pair of dark blue hip huggers and a blacktight t-shirt that said " HONEY " on it and looked at the clock it said "8:25" on it she went to the bathroom and put a little bit of eyeliner and said "Perfect." She heard a knock on the door and yelled "Coming." She opened the door to see steve standing there leaning on the wall and he said "Wow you look hot Chaser."  
  
"Thats an over statement I look tuff i guess." she looked up at Steve who was looking down pretty closely. She leaned into him and kissed him lightly. She pulled back and looked at him with a mischevious smirk.  
  
Then Steve said "I thought the kiss on the porch came after the date."  
  
"I guess I'm speeding up time." they kissed agaim and they left hand in hand. "So where are we going first? Huh Stevie boy?"  
  
"Well I was thinking Dairy Queen?" he asked  
  
"Sure but hold on ok?"she asked  
  
"Ok what are you doing?" he asked  
  
"Im getting my switchblade. I've lived here less than a week and I already got enemies. Do you know Tim and Curly Shepard?" she said  
  
"Yeah I know them we don't get along with them." Steve said  
  
"We who's we?" Chase asked  
  
"Me and the gang Ok I have a gang well its not really my gang its Darry's but anyways there's me , Soda , Pony , Darry , Penny , Dally , Twobit and Johnny." Steve explained  
  
"Interesting very interesting. Who's Penny?" Chase asked  
  
"What you getting jealous?" he asked  
  
"Maybe. So whos Penny?" Chase asked  
  
"She's Soda Darry Pony's sister shes dating Dally" Steve said  
  
"Oh sorry I was getting wiggy on you there." she said  
  
"Wiggy?" Steve asked  
  
"Oh sorry its what I say when i mean scary." Chase explained  
  
"Oh well here we are." Steve said  
  
"Yes here we are." Chase repeated  
  
As they got in Dairy Queen They got there food and sat down "Ok ive got some questions to ask you." Chase said  
  
"Ok shoot." he said  
  
"How old are you?" she asked  
  
"17 you?" he said  
  
"17 whens your birthday?" she asked  
  
"March 11 you?" he said  
  
"Tomorrow." she said  
  
"Ok your telling me that your turning 18 tomorrow?" Steve asked  
  
"No I'm Turning 17 tomorrow I consider myself 17 already." she said  
  
"Ok makes more sence. So you ready to catch that movie?" Steve asked  
  
"Ok lets go. Whats the movie?" she asked  
  
"Umm some new Paul Newman movie."he said  
  
When they got there Chase found some seats and Steve went to get a coke and chase realised Tim was walking up to her he said "Well well well look what we got here that girl that pushed you to the side you want to deal with her or me?"   
  
"You can I'll watch you back."Curly said   
  
Tim walked up to Chase and said "You push my brother to the ground now you got to deal with me."  
  
"Gladly lets get it on." just then Tim raised his fist and punched Chase in the stomach she fell to the ground and she flung her leg to his back of the shin and he fell to the ground then Curly Comes running towards her and he ppunched her in the face and she blocked it and then punched him in the stomach and he fell the tim got up with his switch blade and cut her cheek and then she got out her butterfly blad and sliced tim in the stomach and the n curl tryed to run up to her when Steve Punched him in the nose and then tim yelled "This aint over!"  
  
Then chase yelled back "Is that a threat?" then steve turned around to look at Chase and asked "Are You ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." she leaned up to him and kissed him  
  
"You want to get out of here? Go meet the gang?" Steve asked  
  
"Yeah sure how far is it?" chase asked  
  
"Not that far like 2 blocks."Steve said 


End file.
